The Hidden Sin
by tatertotts
Summary: Can Sasuke hide the secret of his murders from his friends? His family? His love? A new murderer shows up to challenge Sasuke's rule and the police begin to close in. Can Sasuke's soul be saved in time or is it too late? Yaoi. AU. Naruto/SasUKE
1. Chapter 1: Riveting

**The Hidden Sin**

It's amazing how the human body deteriorates—especially when it has been tampered with. For example: in moist climates, the corpse will become mushy and gelatin-like; the skin oozing out of shape and form. In warm climates however, the body dries and cracks; breaking off at the simplest touch. I love to watch as the body goes through such a beautiful…metamorphosis. One does not know the wonders of the human body until they have experienced the death of another and appreciated its magnificence. How fascinating this is, how beautiful a work of art! Yes, how…._riveting_.

It is true that some may find this act taboo but sadly it is far too late for second thoughts. You see, I have become quite obsessed with this game of life and death and I will admit that I have lost my morals long ago. So…what is there to hold me back?

* * *

"Sasuke!" I can feel Itachi's irritated stare boring into my back.

I pull the covers up over my face tighter and turn away from him, hoping he'll just let me sleep for five…more….minutes…..

I can hear him snort in disdain before a very unpleasant feeling encompasses my body.

The freezing cold morning air.

"Ah! Shit! Itachi go away!" I yell futilely. I curl into a ball to try and preserve what little body heat I have left.

He throws the thieved quilt onto the floor and begins his treck back out of the room. "If you don't get your ass out of bed soon, I'm coming back in with a bucket of water."

I scream my frustrations into my pillow.

**-7:30 A.M.-**

"Feeling refreshed little brother?" Itachi asks, while munching on a piece of toast. He taps his foot as he leans on the counter.

I simply glare at him and my bangs, wet from my recent shower, are hopefully not hiding the full effect.

I walk past him towards the fridge and pull out the milk carton, checking the date, before chugging it straight from the jug.

Itachi makes a face and turns away. "Lovely."

"Isn't it." I smirk in satisfaction.

"I hope you know you're paying for a new one."

"Hmph. You wish." I close the milk after having my fill and place it on the counter. I grab a banana from the fruit basket before making my way out the door. "Put that away for me, would ya." I throw over my shoulder, before slamming the door.

I grin the whole damn ride to school.

**-School-**

Speaking of school, I go to Leaf High school in Kanoha. The school is just your average public school; well accept for the uniforms anyway. For some odd reason the school board feels we need more unity in our classrooms to combat all the hate. I say let it fester; doesn't do me any harm.

Anyway, the uniform is pretty simple and not too expensive (don't want to exclude the poor people now do we? Idiots.) The boy's uniform consists of (cheap) black slacks and a red polo shirt with the school's symbol on the front right-hand side. The shoes are free dress, so long as they are "appropriate"—whatever that means.

Now the girl's uniform is slightly different. They have a black pleated skirt which was a modest knee length (until the girls decided slut was in style that is) and the same red polo shirt. They are permitted high heels no higher than 3 inches, but who the hell is going to enforce that. To make a long story short, the girls make sure they just barely make the dress code.

Now as for the neighborhood, it seems odd contradictions are the theme of the town. The city has everything you would expect from a middle class area except…the gangs-or one gang to be precise. And not just any gang might I add, but a "good" gang. They call themselves The Ninjas (retarded right?) and they are run by a boy named Naruto; a.k.a the-idiot-moron. Apparently instead of terrorizing the community he has decided to go down a much holier-than-thou road instead. He helps people. Like your modern day Superman he goes around patrolling the streets and keeping any rival gangs from encroaching on his territory. No you're not imagining it, it is really that stupid.

Normally this sort of thing wouldn't interest me, but due to some…odd circumstances I am unfortunately involved. You see Naruto Uzumaki—

"Sasuke!"

Has the hugest fucking crush on me. Go figure.

"Sasuke!", a voice hollars from the other side of the courtyard. How exactly said voice travels so far over the constant chatter of students is beyond me. Then again he akways has had an amazing amount of lung capacity.

I grudgingly look back and see a yellow bob of hair sifting through the crowd. Said yellow bob is soon joined by a hand that begins wildly waving back and forth.

"Ah! Sasuke don't walk away!"

_Like hell_, I think as I continue my walk towards the entrance doors. I never once look back, knowing full well he'll follow me regardless.

I make one foot past the threshold before a large hand snags me by the back of the shirt.

"Bastard, listen when someone calls you!"

I smirk and turn around to face my assailant. Said "assailant" is none other than Naruto Uzumaki, self-proclaimed do-gooder and ultimate neighborhood baddass. Of course 90% of the female population agree with him so who am I to criticize?

"You're still not listening!" He snarls at me indignantly.

"I apologize", I say sarcastically, purposefully trying to rile him up.

A growl begins to bubble up from his throat and I can't help but laugh. He is way too easy.

He looks at me surprised for a moment before he smiles. "Damn I love it when you smile babe."

Good mood officially gone.

"Ah! Sasuke wait, I'm sorry! Don't run away!"

And so is the start of yet another pointless day.

**-History Class-**

"Class, your attention please!" A voice booms over the loud chattering.

The once noisy classroom now sat quiet in the presence of their (demon) principal—Tsunade.

She clears her throat. "Now, Mrs. Kurenai is on maternity leave, so her husband," A tall man walks into the class. "Asuma, has graciously offered to take her place."

The class looks at him strangely. Why would a man leave his wife alone with a brand new baby to come and work here?

Asuma shrugs his shoulders with a small smirk. "No paternity leave."

And that was all the explanation they received.

Tsunade clears her throat again. "Now, I expect you all to show him the utmost respect." She glares the class in the eyes. "Or else."

And with that last word (and a few nervous gulps from the students) she walks out the door.

The teacher and students are left to stare awkwardly at one another for a few minutes before Asuma claps his hands together loudly. "Well!" He exclaims. "I suppose I should start teaching then, huh?"

The class gives a small giggle in response.

I roll my eyes._ Morons_.

**-Lunch-**

"So what do you guys think of that new teacher?" Naruto asks around a mouthful of turkey sandwich. Crumb fly from his mouth every which way and I swear I can hear the girls from several tables away giggling fan girlishly.

"What's there to think idiot. He's only been here a few hours." I reply in a snarky manner; eating my own turkey sandwich with much more care.

Naruto glares at me. "Hey!"

Gaara interrupts before the argument can escalate and Naruto's flying crumbs end up somewhere other than just his lap. Ew.

"I found him very informative," The redhead states blandly. But then again, everything he says is stated that way. If the brain is the center of speech and thought...perhaps he can be changed by simply removing the—

"Don't look at me like that, Uchiha."

I snap out of my thoughts and focus in on Gaara's face.

"Like what, Sabaku." I put emphasis on his last name.

Gaara's eyes darken considerably and I can see his muscles tense. I'm about to grin in triumph when suddenly Shino arrives from the lunch line and takes a seat next to Gaara. He snags a chip from Gaara's plate then starts working in on his own sandwich. This simple act seems to snap Gaara out of whatever dark place he had fallen into and he turns to give Shino a small smile.

A.k.a. a lip spasm.

I turn away in boredom. He's no longer worth my time with Shino around to baby him all the time. _Fucking wet blanket_.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts once again by a rough jab to my side. I turn to glare at the perpetrator—already knowing full well who it is.

"Cut it ou—" I stop at the hard look pointed in my direction. And I can't help but smirk.

"Upset at me?" I taunt and his eyes harden. "Going to hit me?"

His eyes soften at this. "You know me better than that, Sasuke."

I drop the smirk and turn towards my food. Don't know why—maybe I think I'll find some sort of mystic-turkey-sandwich-wish hidden in the bread. Either way I feel like an idiot. _Fucking Naruto._

I shove the last few pieces of sandwich in my mouth and stand from the table. As I'm not a disgusting pig like that idiot, I choose just to send him a small cursory wave in goodbye.

**-Lunch Table-**

Gaara breaks the silence. "If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, something's not right about him Naruto; his eyes are strange."

Naruto glares at him. "What the hell does that even mean Gaara. Don't talk shit just 'cause you guys don't get along."

Gaara scowls back and Shino touches his arm discreetly. "It's more than us just 'not getting along' Naruto. I know his hate and what he's showing me is definitely not just 'not getting along.'"

"Then what the hell is it! Huh, Gaara!" Naruto yells, unnoticing the stares of a few teachers nearby.

Gaara turns away. "I've already told you. If you didn't hear me then, you won't hear me now."

Naruto slams his hands down on the table and stands up abruptly. "Fuck you!"

And with that, he storm away.

Shikamaru, who was ignored during the whole incident, raises his head from the table having been woken up my Naruto's banging. "I understand how you feel Gaara, but that's definitely not the way to go about it."

Gaara frown minutely. ""Then tell me—what is the way to go about it?"

Shikamaru yawns before placing his head back on the table.

"Wait for Sasuke to slip up, obviously."

The table is silent.

Shino finally makes his voice known. "I just thought of something."

Two pairs of eyes stare at him expectantly.

"Shikamaru…what are you doing here?"

The table goes silent once more and one can barely picture a giant arrow pointing at Shikamaru's head flashing the puzzling words…20 years old.

**-OMG O_O End-**


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the Detective

A trembling voice.

"Please…please…don't do this."

A rattling of chains.

"I promise I won't tell anyone! I promise!"

A small exhalation of air.

"Just act natural."

The sound of pressure released steam.

"Aaaaaaah!"

And a blood curdling scream.

* * *

**-News-**

"The Mailman strikes again—this time in a calm rural area just on the outskirts of Kanoha."

"The victim, an 18 year old girl named Tooka Sato, was found delivered to the family's home this Saturday morning in a large wooden casket ten days after she was reported missing from her home."

"The body was once again reported to be in perfect condition upon investigators arrival, but after further examination, it is rumored that burns were scene to have covered every inch of her body. Investigators would not comment on the actual cause of death but they would say that they have all staff working the case and that any new evidence will be announced upon discovery."

"Police advise citizens to stay in their homes and lock their doors no later than 8:00—"

_**Blink**_

"That fucking bastard!"

"Boss, calm down," Haku says soothingly.

"Calm down! That fucking psycho is making a bloodbath in my city—under my nose—and you're telling me to calm down!" Naruto gets up from the couch he was sitting on and begins pacing the floor.

The rest of Naruto's gang is strewn randomly inside a large warehouse—all eyes focused on their fuming leader.

"How the hell am I supposed to beat the crap out of this guy if he never shows his damn face!"

Sai looks up from an armchair. "Isn't that normal for a serial killer? You know, to hide?"

Naruto snarls at him. "Shut up, Sai!"

"Naruto," Haku tries to placate. "Getting angry like this isn't going to solve anything and frankly I don't think we're going to be the ones to catch this guy—" Naruto glares. "At this rate," Haku finishes nervously.

At this Naruto grins evilly, his sharp canines flashing in the illumination from the industrial lights. "That is where you are wrong, Haku."

"Please, do explain." Gaara states from on top of his ottoman. Shino nods his head from beside him.

Naruto grins again and struts back to his seat. He plops in next to Zabuza, a tall man with black hair and bandages covering the lower half of his menacing face. "I've got my hand in on the police—and not just any ole grunt worker either, but a detective."

At this the seven occupants of the building become more interested.

"A detective?" Kiba cocks a brow. "He's workin' the mailman case? How the hell did you score that?"

Naruto's eye twitches. "How I got it isn't important. What is is the fact that he's coming over today to discuss all the police's dirty little secrets with us."

Lee jumps up from the floor near the armchair. "That is excellent boss! With this we are sure to catch this un-youthful monster and bring him to justice!" Lee strikes a thumbs-up pose at the end of his rant and his teeth sparkle accordingly.

All occupants in the room sweat-drop, with the exception of Naruto who jumps right in and strikes a pose alongside Lee.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Lee! Justice will be served!"

"My, my, how spirited." A voice muses from the entrance doors.

All eyes turn towards the figure standing in the doorway.

The man smiles. "What, no welcome-hug?"

Naruto grins at the man but it looks forced. "I'm sure you could do without."

The man walks into the room and the light shines down on silver hair.

"I'm just so used to getting a good squeeze when I walk through a door now I can't help but feel a bit out of place without one." His eyes crinkle amusedly.

Naruto's eyebrow begins to twitch erratically. "Maybe you should cut back a bit. You know, give a GUY a break once in a while."

The man merely smiles.

Naruto continues to twitch.

"But I like his hugs."

"You don't deserve him you fucking lecher!" Naruto points at the man accusingly.

"Will someone please explain." Gaara states testily.

Naruto faces him begrudgingly. "This is the guy I've been telling you about…the guy that's been dating my dad."

The man waves at the group cheerfully.

"He is the detective?" Shino asks quietly.

Naruto nods his head.

Kiba smirks. "So that's how you got him."

Naruto glares in his direction then decides to drop it and turns back to the man still standing near the entrance.

"Well hurry up and come in Kakashi, we havn't got all day."

Kakashi smiles charmingly, his white dress shirt and slacks adding to his clean, shaven appearance.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

**~OMG KAKASHI IS A DETECTIVE~**


	3. Chapter 3: Profile Me

**-Warehouse-**

The group of eight boys and Kakashi all stand around a small desk situated in the far right hand corner of the building. The light from the sun outside filters in on the table's contents—a small manila folder and a detailed map of Kanoha.

Kakashi gives a big sigh before schooling his features and starting in on the dossier. He holds it up. "This is our current profile of the murderer." Naruto reaches out his hand but Kakashi snatches it away. "Ah-ah! Only smart people get to touch the file Naruto."

"Kakashi," Naruto growls warningly.

He ignores him and flips it open with one finger. He begins to list off the contents in a bland voice. "Male, between the ages of eighteen and twenty-five, most likely of average build, suspected personality disorder—"

"Hold on, hold on!" Kiba yells while waving his hands out in front of his face. "How the hell do you know all this stuff? You guys don't even have any clues!"

Kakashi quirks an eyebrow. "This isn't Blue's Clues, its profiling. All the evidence you need is right in the bodies themselves."

Kiba blushes and Naruto busts out laughing.

"Way to show off the brains, dickless."

"Shut the hell up Sai!"

"Children!" Kakashi shouts amusedly. "May I continue?"

Kiba looks as if he's about to say something, but decides against it when Zabuza gives him an irritable look.

Kakashi takes this as his sign to continue and looks back down at the papers. "He has 'new world' type views—someone who's probably interested in scientific development. He has no specific demographic target and kills to feel a sense of superiority. Has a small medical background—and by that I mean an internship in a morgue or he's had the chance to watch someone perform on a body multiple times—"

Naruto and Kiba make a face.

"Arrogant tendencies, manipulative, he can be charismatic—"

"So it's definitely a guy?" Naruto interrupts.

"Most likely, but we won't eliminate a suspect if she's female, so keep an open mind." He flips through a few more papers in the file before closing it. "What's odd is this Hollywood signature he's come up with—delivering the bodies back to their loved ones—shows an appreciation for the theatrics. Most serial killers just kidnap, kill, and then go eat a hamburger. This guy sets the bodies up all pretty and delivers it back to the family in a nice little package—why?"

"Maybe he has some regrets?" Shino questions softly.

Kakashi simply dismisses him. "No, that's not it."

Shino gives a small sniffle from behind the high collar of his jacket and Gaara pats him on the back comfortingly.

He points to a small map on the table. "We've placed a few undercover cops around key points in the city and a little bit farther off the grid. Even the FBI has become involved, but considering the number of victims it's understandable."

Kakashi takes a quick glance to make sure they're paying attention before continuing. "Now I won't tell you the real names of the agents undercover or where they're placed, but I will tell you one. Remember your new history teacher Asuma? He's an FBI agent. Cocky as hell for using his real name with a new baby on the line, but to each his own."

Naruto's eyes sparkle with excitement. "That's so cool! A real FBI agent! Can I talk to him!"

Kakashi chuckles. "That has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard a gang leader say."

"What was that!"

Kakashi smiles but gives no answer.

Zabuza slams his sword down on the table and snarls at them. "Quit fucking around and get on with it already."

The rest of the Ninja's sweatdrop with the exception of Haku who just giggles.

"Don't act so grumpy Zabuza, these things take time."

Zabuza merely grumbles and shoves his sword back into its handmade sheath.

Kakashi cocks an eyebrow. _That was him being grumpy? Then what the hell does he look like mad?_ He shakes his head to get rid of the thought and decides to take the scary man's advice. "The mailman has been seen to strike around these three points: Suna—the small town outside Kanoha's main city, the middle class area, and the heart of the city. I believe he's trying to broaden his choices —you know hit all the different backgrounds.

"Wait, are you saying the Mailman is hitting in these three areas only? Then why the hell haven't you guys found him yet!"

Kakashi shrugs. "So far that's the general consensus. His killings seem to be randomly placed but they all center around the same three points. Everything he does is extremely well thought out and even though we have police out every night he always gives us the slip. The locations are too wide so we can't narrow down our search enough and if we try and shove anymore agents in he could move ship and we'd have to start all over again. The whole situation is actually quite unusual—most serial killers are pretty dumb and they pick the easiest target that will give them what they want the fastest; this guy takes his time and plans things out far too well."

"Which gives me the feeling you guys are missing something." A male voice utters from behind them.

They all turn around to see Shikamaru, Neji, Temari, and Tenten. All four are carrying plastic bags full of food from the convenience store.

"Hey, where are the others?" Naruto exclaims. "I told them to show up, don't tell me they're sleeping?"

"Sakura said to call her if you get hurt, Kankuro is at college, Hinata is taking piano lessons, and Choji is helping his dad down at the restaurant," Shikamaru drawls.

"Well then they better show up later! Or else!"

"Don't tell me that…" Shikamaru mumbles under his breath as he sets his bag down on the floor. "You guys want some food? We got chips and soda."

Naruto and Kiba perk up at the word food and immediately rush over to the three bags.

Naruto looks at Kakashi imploringly, his mouth stuffed with food. "So, then Sasuke could be the next target couldn't he!"

The rest of the Ninja's look up from their food and wait for his answer.

Kakashi (who is sipping his soda calmly) tilts his head. "Sasuke?"

Zabuza smirks. "Naruto's little boyfriend."

Kakashi smiles mischievously. "Boyfriend? Does Iruka know?"

"Of course he knows!" Naruto snorts indignantly. "Now answer my question!"

"Hey now, there's no need to shout." Kakashi pops a chip into his mouth before saying, "Anyone could be the next target, even Sasuke, and a lot of other kids too. Which is where you guys come in!" He points one finger in the air at this last exclamation and smiles charmingly.

"Quit smiling." Naruto mutters petulantly.

"I want you all," He swings his finger to point around the group. "To watch the neighborhood and the school. Since you guys make regular patrols anyway he won't find it suspicious and possibly move from point A to point unknown—which we don't want!"

Naruto's face turns serious. "So what happens if we actually find the guy?"

Kakashi smirks. "I would consider you very lucky. But in the off chance you actually do run into him; don't wait for the police we'll take too fucking long. Bring him down."

Zabuza chuckles sinisterly. "Define 'bring him down.'"

"Don't kill him," Kakashi says sternly. "Just detain."

"Tsk, fine."

"Where will you be?" Shikamaru stares at Kakashi's face with a look of deep concentration—which is odd for the man considering his lazy tendencies.

"I'll be around—you know here and there, there and here….probably mostly there."

An annoyed look is shared between the group.

"You gonna specify exactly where that is," Temari growls. She shoves a chip in her mouth testily and waves of anger ooze from her pores.

Shikamaru scoots a little bit more to the left.

Neji looks up after having finished his food—his lap and hands completely free of crumbs. He clears his throat to get the group's attention. When all eyes (no matter how angry they look) turn to him he smiles; glad he was able to diffuse the fight that was sure to have broken out. "Do you have any information you can leave us that we'll be able to decipher on our own?"

"Here." Kakashi hands him the profile. "We got plenty."

"Hey!" Naruto squawks. "How come he can hold it but I can't?"

"Because," Kakashi smiles, his teeth sparkling handsomely in the light. "You're an idiot."

"Why you—" Naruto stops himself. A look of realization appears on his face and then he smirks. "You're a real disappointment Kakashi. I reach out my hand in friendship and this is how you act?" He covers his face with his hands dramatically, and the sound of fake tears can be heard through his hands. "All I've ever wanted was a cool detective-father. Now my dream is in shambles and it's all your fault!"

Kakashi looks at him indifferently.

"Too bad you're not nice to me or I'd be able to put in a good word with my dad and consequently save you from a horrible breakup which I may or may not cause by telling him you hit me and slept with Haku."

"What!" Haku squeaks.

Zabuza growls and the rest roll their eyes in exasperation.

Kakashi's charming smile now looks slightly strained. "You wanna hold the folder?"

Naruto smirks. "Yes, yes I do."

* * *

**-Sasuke-**

Sasuke walks down the road towards his house, his hands shoved in his pockets. He had stayed after school to help grade papers—there's nothing like kissing a little ass to get a good grade. Due to that he is now walking home a lot later than usual and in a much fouler mood. The streets are empty except for the occasional small animal or flying insect and the sun is almost completely below the horizon.

All of a sudden the sound of glass shattering resonates from a small street to the right of where he's standing.

Sasuke walks forward a bit and peers down the lane. He sees a man swaying back and forth drunkenly, his hand pressed against the wall as he tries to walk in a straight line.

Sasuke recognizes him as the man who lives across the street from the school. He looks nothing like his normal cheerful self. In fact, the man was always sickeningly happy to see the high school kids walking to and from school and always made a point to wave to them as they passed by. To see the man now with his sunken face and dull, intoxicated eyes, made Sasuke chortle at the irony.

_I wonder what made him result to such pitiful means._

He smirks to himself and his eyes take on a fixated gleam as he watches the man stumble and fall, murmuring about something or other.

He walks towards him slowly and calls out in a deceivingly helpful tone of voice, "Excuse me sir, do you need help?"

The man looks up blearily from his position on the ground and nods his head.

Sasuke smiles and grabs the man's hand, lifting him from the floor and wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

He smiles and calmly leads him in the opposite direction of his house.

* * *

**~Extra~**

"Now," Kakashi turns towards Naruto with a serious look on his face. "Keep in mind I could get fired for divulging this sort of information—especially to minors—" At this his eyes close in amusement and he smiles. "So please, let's keep it our little secret, okay?"

"Sure thing Kakashi. Especially now that I have the folder." Naruto smiles joyfully and brandishes said folder in the air.

_So simple minded._ Is the collective thought of Naruto's poor gang members.

* * *

**AU**:

**Hello readers, Tati here XD I just wanted to say a few things before I forget. **

**1st- if you guys see any mistakes in my story feel free to point it out because I am trying to make as much sense as possible lol. Also you can ask questions if you don't understand something, don't worry I don't bite ;D**

**2nd- check out my profile for some info on stories to come and stories...not to come lol. Also for some extra info on this story.**

**3rd- I forgot to mention in the second chapter but Tooka Sato means ten days, which I thought was pretty clever (lol not really). And while we're on names, I would like to say that all extras have non-english names because it wouldn't make much sense if all the characters from Naruto have Japanese names and the ones I come up with have English. Yah, lets just say that this is common in Kanoha...or something lol.**

**4th- tell me if you guys wanna see anybody in the story that hasn't already been mentioned and I'll see what I can do. Of course this isn't all the characters yet but still, feel free haha.**

**5th- if I don't update in a while it's cuz college finals are coming up and I gotta study, study, study~ and write a paper. So wish me luck and don't get too worried about abandonment or something. Just read another story XD Look at my favorites, I got a crap load lol.**

**Ok I think that's it for now. **

**Review at your leisure XD**


	4. Chapter 4: The Start of Something

**-Unknown-**

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ring**

"Yes?"

"What's with the tone? Am I interrupting something?"

"Mm not really." Sasuke's eyes flash to the left.

"Well, just called to tell you to be home by dinner. Last time you were out like this you completely forgot about us," Itachi jokes lightly.

"I did that on purpose—I feared for my life. That woman is gonna hug me to death one of these days."

Itachi laughs. "I admit she can get a bit…excited sometimes."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "A bit?"

"Okay maybe a lot. Just be home on time okay? She misses you."

"Whose fiancée is she again?"

"Mine and don't even think it's any other way around."

Sasuke smirks. "I'll be home on time. Not doing all that much today anyway."

"Now that we're on the subject, what exactly _are_ you doing?"

Silence.

Itachi sighs. "Sasuke, what is so bad that you can't tell me about it?"

"We've had this discussion Itachi; everyone has their secrets."

The sound of the couch squeaking can be heard through the other line. "Alright, alright keep your secrets. Just don't…get into any trouble okay? I promised I would take care of you and I don't exactly feel like I'm doing a very good job when I don't know where you are."

Sasuske laughs and stands from his squatting position on the floor. "Trust me you're doing fine. I have to go now okay? So hang up."

"You _have_ to?" The suspicion is obvious.

"_Want_ to. I was just being polite."

A pregnant pause. "Fine."

And the dial tone.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "How eloquent." He flips the phone closed and shoves it back into his pocket. He looks back down towards the left at a figure wiggling on the cement floor. "Brothers huh? That why you got drunk?"

Wide panicked eyes stare back at him from the ground. A man is strewn up with chains with a clear funnel tube taped to his mouth. He has brown, thinning hair and a small gut from over-indulging. His eyes are currently a panicked black/brown and they move around the room in a frantic search for escape. He begins to struggle and cry as Sasuke walks around to the large, 15 gallon jug sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Never tried this before, so bear with me alright?" He smiles at the man charmingly. "On a side note, it's amazing what people will buy for you out on the street. Wasn't stupid enough to buy in bulk all at once, but enough people walked through the neighborhood that I was able to get," he gestures towards the jug. "This much beer. It's a little over half-way full."

The man's struggles become more violent and desperate; the chains wrapped around his arms and legs jangling loudly. The one wrapped around his neck and torso rubs against his naked skin, causing blood to pinch to the surface.

"Now I'm not sure of your tolerance level, but I'm pretty sure this will be enough to boost your BAC to at least a .35 or more. From my research that should be enough to kill you, am I right?"

The man screams something from around the tube, the sound merely coming out as a desperate moan.

"No need to answer." Sasuke states dryly. "Practice makes perfect after all."

He walks towards a table situated on the far right-hand corner of the room near a short flight of stairs. The table looks immensely well-kept and clean as compared to the rest of the room. The floors and walls are a dingy concrete color and the dampness gives it a slightly musty smell. The table however, is modern and white, the notebooks placed on top neatly categorized and labeled.

Sasuke opens one of the books. The inside appears to be a logging journal. The contents contain a small biography of the man tied up in the corner from his name all the way down to his blood type. The top of the page reads "Test Subject #15—Alcohol Poisoning."

"Gorou Watanabe…have you eaten recently?"

The man's eyes roll around in his head frantically, the panic steadily rising.

Sasuke sighs. "Never mind, I'll be able to tell when I open up your stomach later."

A strangled scream muffles through the plastic tube and out through the funneled top.

Sasuke ignores him. "Let me explain to you what is going to happen; the alcohol, when digested, will soon enter your blood stream, when that happens it will begin to slow down the nerves that control involuntary actions such as breathing, heartbeat, and the gag reflex. A fatal dose of alcohol however, will stop these functions completely—which is what we are going for. As a result, the following could happen: you may choke on your own vomit—which is completely useless to me, you may stop breathing, hypothermia could set in causing cardiac arrest," The man begins to quiver more violently at the steady list of symptoms. "Or you could develop Hypoglycemia; which leads to seizures." At this Sasuke chuckles. "I must admit, I've never really seen a seizure, so I'm hoping I'll be able to document one today."

Sasuske turns away from his book and walks towards the jug. He grabs it around the middle and heaves it onto the large, fold-up table that has been set up near the man.

"Heavy," Sasuke murmurs.

The man begins to thrash his head back and forth violently.

Sasuske stares at him in mild irritation. "If you don't stop that I'll have to tighten the chain."

The man continues to struggle.

Sasuske grabs hold of the chain wrapped around the man's neck and pulls. The man makes a choking sound and immediately goes still in fright.

Sasuke glares into the man's frightened eyes. "Stop."

He releases his grip on the chain and the man remains still. Sasuke gives him a small nod. "Thank you. Now!" He grabs hold of the top end of the funnel tube and brings it towards the hole in the lid of the large drum.

He makes sure the funnel is secure before glancing back down at the man. "Remember to swallow quickly."

He tips the jug.

* * *

**-School-**

"Yo, Sasuske!" Naruto calls from the school entrance.

Sasuke turns around from his position on the stairs and sees Naruto and a large amount of Ninja's walking towards him. _Oh no._

"Oh for fucks sake Sasuke stop running away when I call you!"

"Naruto." Sasuke looks back discretely at the sound of Gaara's voice. He sees the red head whispering something into the moron's ear and narrows his eyes in suspicion. Instead of investigating however, he chooses to continue on into the school, determined to get his books before the main crowd moves in.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Gaara reports. "Sai spotted him not too far from here; apparently waltzing around the streets like he owns the place."

"At least he has the guts to come here personally." Kiba sneers in distaste.

"But none to stay when things start to get rough." Naruto growls at the thought of the slimy snake.

"What are your orders, boss?" Lee asks eagerly from behind.

Naruto eyes flash in anger and his voice drops in timbre. "Eradicate the threat."

Gaara nods swiftly and makes a quick motion with his hands towards Lee. The two head off out the school yard at a quick run, drawing a few eyes along the way.

"I want all eyes watching for any sign of danger around the school—especially Sasuke." He begins to walk into the school and Haku, Kiba, and Shino follow him without question. "I don't want that slimy vermin anywhere near him. Am I clear."

"Yes boss." All three knew not to voice their opinions when he was in this sort of mood.

"Hey, moron."

All four look up at the sound of Sasuke's voice. The boy is leaning against the lockers, books in hand and a pleased smirk upon his face. "Is it Orochimaru again?"

Naruto growls at the sound of the man's name.

Sasuke's smirk widens. "Worried for me?"

Haku answers in Naruto's stead, knowing Sasuke is just trying to rile their boss up. "Of course we are, aren't you?"

Sasuke looks at him blandly. "Not particularly."

"Well you should be!" Naruto cuts in. "The fact that you aren't only makes me worry for you more you ignorant child."

"Don't start that crap with me Kyuubi. And you should really get that personality tick of yours checked out, it's borderline multiple personality disorder."

Naruto merely snarls.

"Now, now children let's play nice." A voice interjects from further down the hallway.

All eyes turn toward the new history teacher, Asuma. He's leaning against the wall a few paces away as he calmly smokes a cigarette. "On account of me being a teacher, I may have to give you all a detention for fighting on school grounds."

Kyuubi narrows his eyes, but remains silent.

Sasuke however snorts at his ruined fun and begins to walk to class. His figure quickly fades in with the growing crowd of students.

Asuma raises an eyebrow. "He always that pleasant?"

Naruto snarls in irritation.

"He has his bad days I suppose." Haku lies, trying to calm the mood.

Kiba snorts. "Ya, and those days are about 365 days of the year."

Asuma chuckles lightly. "I see. Well just keep your fights well off the grounds okay. Otherwise I have to intervene…which I really shouldn't have to."

Naruto's face suddenly lightens. "So you're really," he looks around for eavesdroppers. "From the FBI?" he whispers loudly.

Kiba rolls his eyes at the obviousness of it all and Haku giggles.

Asuma raises an eyebrow and grunts in affirmation. A puff of smoke wafts from his cigarette as he does, and a few students walking by give him a strange look.

Naruto thrusts his hand up towards his forehead in a salute. "Don't worry dude, you can totally count on us to catch this guy!"

Kiba face palms while Shino and Haku merely sweatdrop.

Asuma takes it all in stride, though he does appear a bit surprised by the enthusiasm. "Hey kid, you sure you can handle this?"

Naruto's face turns serious again and he nods. "We'll find him."

Asuma smirks good-naturedly. "Good luck."

"We won't need it!" Kiba barks .

Haku places a calming hand on his shoulder. "He meant no offense Kiba, and besides we could use all the luck we can get. You can never have too much."

Kiba gives him a bland look.

"What?"

"Never mind."

Asuma watches in mild interest before glancing down at his watch. "Better head off to class, bells gonna ring soon."

Naruto suddenly looks panicked. "Oh crap! I still need to cheat off Sasuke!" He quickly runs off down the hall, barreling into a few stragglers along the way.

"I don't think you should be letting me know that." Asuma mumbles around his smoke.

Haku giggles again. "It was nice meeting you sir." He smiles before heading off to his first class.

Shino nods his head in goodbye and follows behind him.

Kiba however stands in the same spot, a nervous sweat breaking out on his brow.

Asuma raises an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

Kiba squeaks and his jacket moves around suspiciously. "No! Nothing! Just…enjoying the hallway."

Asuma stares.

Kiba's jacket gives an excited yip.

"I'll pretend I never heard that."

"Th-thank you, sir."

"Uh-huh." And with that he walks away, leaving Kiba alone to fret over his wiggling jacket.

As Asuma turns the corner you can hear the boy trying to baby-talk his jacket into calming down.

* * *

**-Science Class-**

"Pst, Sasuke!"

_Ignore him._

"Pssst, Sasuke!" A small paper ball is thrown at his arm.

_Fucking ignore him Sasuke._

"Babe!"

"Don't call me that!"

The class goes quiet.

Sasuke sweatdrops and tries to ignore all the eyes staring at him. _Thank god the teacher's not in yet. Fucking moron._

"Sasuke, let me copy your homework!" Naruto pleads from 2 seats away. We don't have assigned seating, but lucky for me by the time the moron showed up for class all nearby seats were taken.

"No."

Naruto frowns as I turn away from him.

I hear him stand up from his chair and I quickly turn on my selective hearing.

Apparently that was a bad idea.

I feel a small poke on my left arm. _I refuse to look._

The small poke soon turns into an extremely long, drawn out poke.

My eyebrow begins to twitch. I don't know how much longer I can keep ignoring him.

I grow nervous when his pokes begin to go lower, and lower, and lo-

"Don't even think about it!" I slap his hand away from my stomach just before it can make ticklish contact.

Naruto smirks in triumph. "Well shucks, next I was gonna head for the dick."

I glare at him calmly, but inside it sound more like—_fucking moron, jackass, son of a—_ya, you get the point.

"Let me copy. Please? I'll give you a kiss."

"Please don't threaten me." I insult blandly.

"Hey! You would be so lucky!"

"If I let you copy 'till the teacher comes in, will you leave me alone? And how the hell did you get so close!"

Naruto grins from the seat right next to mine. "Yes and it's a secret."

I frown—_which I refuse to believe is pouting—_and reluctantly hand him last night's Science homework.

He gives me a full-toothed grin which makes me feel a bit strange and begins to copy down the work in record speed.

As I stare at the side of his face in irritation, I watch the tip of his tongue peak out the corner of his mouth. For some reason the sight causes a small chill to run up my spine. I frown and tear my eyes away from the sight, instead focusing in on his eyes. "Those blue, blue eyes….."

"You say something?" Naruto looks at me in question.

"Of course not dumbass!" _Ok a little too obvious Sasuke._

Naruto cocks an eyebrow before starting back in on his paper.

"If you wanna fuck, just ask babe."

_Oh for fucks sake!_


	5. Chapter 5: Say Sorry Grim Reaper

**a/n: PLEASE READ MESSAGE ON BOTTOM!**

**-School-**

"Sasuke, where are you going! You can't be walking around right now, it's not safe!" Naruto screams down from one of the second story windows.

Sasuke looks up at him from his place in the middle of the school courtyard and shrugs. "Got places to be Uzumaki, you'll have to play white knight some other time."

Naruto slams his hand against the windowpane beside him. "Damnit Sasuke, Orochimaru is out there and if he catches you I won't be able to protect you!"

Sasuke simply turns to walk away, throwing a dismissive wave over his shoulder along the way.

* * *

**-?-**

Sasuke walks down the stairs of the basement, flicking on the light as he passes the switch. He observes the metal chains still hanging from the wall and ceiling from his previous "work" and sighs at his unwillingness to clean up after himself.

He shakes that thought from his head however, and turns to walk towards a secluded door off to the side. The door is small and unassuming—the paint a feint grey color. However when he opens it, a cold temperature soon wafts out from the opening.

"Hate the cold of this place." Sasuke mumbles as he steps into the room. He flicks on the light.

In the small chamber, fluorescent lights bounce off the tile of the floor and walls of the prep room—which was barely above 50 degrees. A pale sheet lies over the silhouette of a body and a small stool sits next to it.

Shivering, Sasuke turns up the thermostat and wraps himself in a white paper gown. He casually tosses away the sheet to expose the body of Gorou Watanabe. The man is completely still; his head is cocked back, open-mouthed and purple and blue bruises are scattered across his body. There are yellowing folds of skin around the hips of what was otherwise the average body of an average-looking man. However, he looked more like a wax sculpture or mannequin than an actual person.

Sasuke quickly sprays the eyes and nose with a disinfectant and begins mumbling to himself. "I wonder if I'll be able to smell the alcohol…" At this thought he remembers to grab a pair of blue latex gloves from the box on the tray table near the head of the body.

He examines the face. "Thank god he doesn't have a beard. I do enough shaving on my own." He shows a twitch of a smile at his own joke and continues on examining the body.

He flips the head this way and that before moving his eyes along the rest of the body. He focuses in on the penis and snorts. "Everything about you was average, huh?"

Sasuke grabs a bar of soap from the sink and works it into a lather. He begins rubbing the arms and legs of the naked corpse and starts to work away the rigor mortis.

"Always place the hands right over left." Sasuke mocks, attempting to mimic the voice of his mother. "I wonder if anyone would notice if I placed it left over right." His voice morphs into that of sarcastic mockery. "Probably not."

Sasuke grabs what looks like a simple metal gun with a pointy tip from the small doctor's tray. He effortlessly shoots a needle with a protruding wire between the corpses lip and upper gums. He then continues to do the same with the bottom lip and gums before twisting the two wires together to close the mouth.

He grabs a pair of strange looking pliers and a bag of cotton from the tray table. He begins stuffing the mouth with cotton, giving a frustrated sigh as he shoves in the last clump.

After stuffing the mouth Sasuke quickly places the pliers back onto the table and grabs hold of the scalpel. His eyes take on a fascinated gleam as he begins to cut into the right clavicle. He flips the now loose skin up to expose the man's insides and takes a deep sniff.

He smirks. "Smells like someone's been drinking."

Sasuke sifts through the man's neck, locating the thick, white carotid artery and quickly ties it off with a piece of string. He then digs back into the throat and pulls out the jugular vein, setting it slightly to the side.

Sasuke places the scalpel down and makes his way towards a fairly large table with cabinets built in that had been situated against the center wall of the room. He reaches into the cabinet below and pulls out some orange-hued chemicals, which he then sets next a cylindrical tank about the size of a 30-gallon aquarium—the bottom featuring a few nobs and buttons.

He picks up a large measuring jug from one of the cabinets and fills it up with water from the sink. He sets that on the table then begins to mix everything into the aforementioned cylinder. The smell that wafts through the room is distinctly sterile.

After mixing, Sasuke walks towards the body and wheels it closer to the sink built into the counter top. The machine has a plastic tube connected to it that Sasuke grabs and inserts into the man's carotid artery. He turns on the machine and only seconds pass before the blood begins to leak from the loosened jugular vein. The blood seeps out into an indention in the operating table and Sasuke's eyes begin to take on that same frightening gleam. A small hole on the bottom right of the table allows the blood to drain into the sink, the pattering noise going unnoticed by the only living occupant in the room.

As he watches the blood drain out of the tube, his free hand—the right currently holding the tube—stretches out to begin massaging the arms and legs; making sure the blood is draining properly. All while he does this, he does not once take his eyes off the draining fluid.

The machine continues to chug away, the fluid level falling as more and more orange chemicals pump into the man's circulatory system. Eventually, Sasuke switches sides and ties off the leaking vein.

After all this is done Sasuke sighs in accomplishment. He glances around the room. "Where the hell did I put the trocar?"

At this a ringing suddenly permeates through the otherwise quiet room. Sasuke grunts in irritation before walking toward the right corner of the room where he had previously stuffed his school bag and a change of clothes—just in case.

He reaches into the front pocket as the ringing continues and pulls out his cellphone. He looks down at the caller ID before answering with a frown. "What, Naruto?"

"Where are you?" A worried voice questions from the other end.

"In Orochimaru's bedroom."

"What!" Naruto's voice bellows through the phone.

Sasuke laughs. "I was kidding you moron. Now what do you want, I'm busy."

"Where are you? I need to come get you."

Sasuke walks around towards the chair near the operating table and sits down. "Why do I need to be picked up, moron?" Sasuke already knows the answer but feels he should humor the idiot anyway.

"What the hell do you think!" The voice screams from the other line. "Sasuke, Orochimaru has got guys out all over the place, what if one comes across you, huh!"

"I highly doubt they can do anything to me unless I let them; I'm just as good of a fighter as you."

"Sasuke, there's too many!"

"Hmm it doesn't matter 'cause they won't be able to find me anyway."

"What makes you so sure! Sasuke don't underestimate these guys just 'cause their leader's an old fuck!"

Sasuke tries to hold in his laughter at that remark, then scowls as he remembers exactly who is making him smile. "Don't call this number again, moron—I won't answer next time."

"Wait Sasuke don't hang u—"

**Beep**

* * *

**-Ninja Warehouse-**

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Fuck!" Naruto slams his cellphone shut and throws it onto the couch. The rest of the Ninja's stand around tensely as they watch their leader begin to pace angrily around the base.

"So, I take it he doesn't like following orders?" kakashi voices blandly from the other side of the room.

"What the hell do you think!"

"He always disappear like this?" Asuma questions from the arm chair.

Naruto and a few of the other Ninjas nod their head.

Asuma frowns. "Ever ask him where he goes?"

"And what exactly are you trying to say, Mr. Detective." Naruto's voice has once again taken on that deep timbre that sets all of the Ninjas on their toes.

Asuma takes a puff of his cigarette and breathes it out slowly. "Nothing much, just worried about my student's safety is all."

Naruto ignores him, so Gaara answers in his stead. "Every few months—sometimes every few weeks—he'll disappear in the middle of one of his classes. No one really knows where he goes—not even his brother."

"When's the last time he did this?" Kakashi asks curiously.

Naruto yells in frustration. "It doesn't fucking matter! The point is, while he's off doing who knows what with god knows who, Orochimaru is out looking for him! On top of that we got this fucking killer on the loose! Why the hell can't he just stay where I can see him!"

"Sheesh, you got it bad kid." Kakashi teases lightly.

Naruto turns to him angrily. "I just want him to be safe!"

"Yes, safely tucked away where you can love and adore him—I know."

Haku cuts in before Naruto has the chance to put his foot in his mouth—again. "Sasuke aside, what do you want us to do Naruto? We need to get rid of Orochimaru and his men before they do something really bad. Thefts and small assaults are one thing, but murder is an entirely different category."

Naruto turns to Gaara. "How many have you found?"

"Twelve, but they were all small fries, just kids he grabbed off the street on the way here. Brats didn't even really know the name of the guy who hired them."

"What did you do with them?"

At this Zabuza steps in. "I called a few of my contacts and had them…removed."

Naruto gives him a look.

"What? They're not dead ok, just….hurting."

"They better be; I've told you how I feel about murder."

Zabuza gives Naruto his version of a pout—which is really just a sneer—and goes to sit next to Haku on the couch. "Tch, I know already." Haku smiles gently and pats the big man on the arm.

Shikamaru steps in from the shadows, calming smoking one of Asuma's cigarettes. "Going by reported sightings I can say that only about 8 are left, not including Orochimaru. It doesn't seem that he brought any of his actual gang with him—with the exception of Kabuto of course."

Naruto frowns. "Then they shouldn't be that hard to get rid of right? That's not to say Orochimaru and his little sidekick won't give us enough trouble all on their own anyway."

"Do not worry boss! For we will most certainly overpower them with our springtime of youth!" Lee shouts enthusiastically.

The rest of the Ninjas ignore him as if he had said nothing, while Kakashi and Asuma stare at the boy in bewilderment.

"Like Lee said, we can handle this Naruto." Gaara states from his place against the wall.

Naruto looks slightly torn between something, until finally his face relaxes in acquiescence. "Just make sure you get them all, ok? Check the shadier spots nearer to town again and try down at the docks—plenty of empty plots down there."

Gaara nods, then looks slightly displeased about something. "You want us to keep an eye out for Sasuke as well?"

Naruto frowns. "What do you think?"

"What are you gonna do?" Kiba questions. He tosses a ball to Akamaru, who catches it in his mouth happily.

Naruto sighs. "I'm gonna wait for Sasuke at his house—Itachi should let me in and he always shows up there eventually."

Gaara nods his head in acceptance before heading out, this time with Lee and Temari in tow.

"As for you five," Naruto states. "I want Shikamaru and Shino to help the detectives set up strategies for the school operation."

Shikamaru sweatdrops. "What is this, attack force delta?"

Naruto points to Zabuza and Haku dramatically. "You two! Find Sai and set up some perimeters with your contacts—I don't want any more goonies getting in on my town."

Haku giggles, and solutes playfully. "Aye, aye sir!"

"Don't encourage him." Zabuza grunts before grabbing Haku by the arm and dragging him out the door.

"Kiba, since you've got the dog…you get to go find Sasuke."

Kiba falters slightly and ends up throwing the ball straight into Asuma's face. The ball whacks the cigarette from Asuma's lips and ash marks smear across his cheek.

"What!"

Naruto quickly begins to walk out the door. "Dismissed!"

"Hey, Naruto! You asshole get back here! I 'aint searching for your dang boy toy damnit!"

When his complaints go unnoticed he clenches his fists. "Like hell I'm gonna go look for Sasuke, bastard can do it by himself."

Shikamaru, Shino, and the two agents stare at him blandly.

"…."

"So you gonna go?" Asuma puffs, now having lit a new cigarette.

"Grr." Kiba begins marching testily out the door, Akamaru yipping happily behind him.

* * *

**-Uchiha House: 10:30 p.m.-**

Naruto bounces his leg as he sits impatiently on the Uchiha's couch.

"Naruto, I'm heading off to sleep now so if Sasuke comes in tell him to lock the door before he goes to sleep alright?"

"Alright—night."

"Night." Itachi just reaches the end of the stairs before he pauses. "Oh and Naruto."

Naruto cocks his head back to look over his shoulder. "Hmm?"

"No sex."

Naruto would have laughed if not for the utmost seriousness upon Itachis face.

"Eh-he, right—gotcha."

Itachi nods before heading back up the stairs—leaving Naruto to think about how exactly he could get away with debauching Itachi's little brother without said brother tearing his limbs off.

* * *

**-Uchiha House: 10:50 p.m.-**

Naruto hears the door handle start to rattle and quickly jumps up from his seat. He runs over to the door just as Sasuke begins to walk through. "Sasuke! Where the hell have you been—and what the hell is that smell!"

Sasuke smirks. "Alcohol."

Naruto looks shocked. "What?" The shock is soon replaced by anger. "You left to go out drinking! Is that what you do at these weird hours, go out and get drunk!" He begins to back Sasuke up against the door as he continues to yell.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was you fucking bastard!" And with that last scream Naruto slams his hands against the door effectively trapping Sasuke against the wood.

Sasuke looks at the two arms pointedly. "I could take a guess."

"Damnit Sasuke this isn't a game! Orochimaru is looking for you! Do you have any idea what that means!"

"He's…looking for me?" Sasuke's lips twitch in an attempt to keep the smirk at bay.

Naruto snarls and gets up close to Sasuke's face; they're so close Naruto's breath causes the bangs hanging over Sasukes face to sway.

"You never cease to annoy me." Naruto growls in a beep timbre.

Sasuke frowns at the change in mannerisms. "Don't start, Kyuubi."

"You know, you always call me Kyuubi when you've pushed me too far."

Sasuke tries to hold back the urge to squirm as Naruto's arms move in tighter. "Get the hell out of my face, Uzumaki."

Naruto merely chuckles. "So it's Uzumaki now, huh? Trying to prove me wrong?"

Sasuke frowns. "Move or I'll make you move."

Naruto leers down at him and slowly makes a show of moving to the side.

* * *

Sasuke begins to move away from the door, but just as he passes Naruto he feels his arm grabbed and is swiftly pinned to a hard chest. Naruto's voice chuckles in his ear and he turns his head to the side sharply to yell at his captive.

"Let me the fuck go Uzumaki!"

"Mmm." Naruto places his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "No." He begins to trail one hand down towards Sasuke's pants line and slips one finger inside.

"Naruto!" Sasuke refuses to admit that might have come out as more of a squeak than an actual yell. He gives a slight struggle when the finger begins to wiggle mischievously.

"Apologize."

"What?" Sasuke grunts as he tries to twist free—without making it look as if he's actually trying to do so of course.

"Apologize to me." Naruto places a soft kiss against the side of Sasuke's neck.

"I'm not apologizing for anything you fucking retard!"

"Hmm." The finger wiggles down farther. "That's alright I guess, 'cause either way I get something amazing." At this he pushes his whole hand down Sasuke's jeans and cups him over his boxers.

"Ah!" Sasuke flushes in embarrassment. "What the hell do you think you're doing Naruto!"

"Punishing you….and copping a feel." He squeezes Sasuke's member suggestively.

Sasuke's breathe hisses through his teeth as he tries to hold back a moan. "Let me go." He grunts as Naruto begins to massage his member between his middle and pointer finger.

Naruto's chuckle comes out deep and husky. "Only if you apologize."

"Apologize for what!"

"Making me worry, that's what." Naruto frowns and gives the cock in his hands a harsh squeeze.

Sasuke bites his lip, and his legs start to shake from the continued stimulation. "I'm not—ah!"

"Apologize." Naruto purrs in Sasuke's ear. He licks the outer shell and begins to stroke his hand faster.

Sauke tries to keep his composure, but the steady movement of Naruto's hand keeps him from thinking clearly. "I…I—mm."

"Just say sorry," Naruto removes his hand from Sasukes jeans and wraps it back around his waist and arms. "And I'll let you cum."

Sasuke eyes fling open—not exactly sure when he had closed them—and he turns to glare. "Naruto!"

Naruto squeezes him. "Say it."

Sasuke blushes and glares down at the obvious bulge in his pants. "I'm sorry, ok?"

"Not good enough." Naruto purrs in his ear. His breath wafts over Sasuke's face causing a shiver to race down his spine.

"Damnit Naruto! I'm sorry, ok! I'm sorry for making you worry and I'm sorry for not…listening." Sasuke's face is now a dark maroon, and he feels a lot more embarrassed than he should.

"Good boy." Naruto's grin turns wicked as he unbuttons and unzips Sasuke pants. His left hand quickly follows and slips past Sasuke's boxers, grabbing hold of his weeping member.

"Ah! Na-" Sasuke gasps loudly, the feeling of his dick being drawn into a large, warm hand almost too much to bear.

"Does it feel good baby? Such a good boy." Naruto swipes his tongues perversely across Sasuke's cheek and a deep rumble reverberates through his chest.

"Fa-faster, please…" Sasuke throws his head back as the strokes begin to come faster and tighter.

* * *

Naruto stares down at his hand and grins triumphantly. Sasuke is drooling all over him and the cock is hard and hot in his hand. He leans back and sucks hard on the back of Sasuke's neck.

"So close! Ah, yes please! Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!" Sasuke seems stuck on one word and Naruto couldn't be more happy.

"Let it go baby, just let me take care of you." Naruto has begun thrusting into the crack of Sasuke's ass and it's taking all his willpower not to simply pull down the boys pants and take him right there on the floor.

* * *

Sasuke doesn't how exactly how Naruto ended up jacking him off, nor does he care. The pressure is building in his lower stomach and he can feel himself tipping over the edge. He gives one last silent scream before he loses his senses and his cum shoots out over Naruto's hands and onto the floor. He can feel himself blacking out and the only thought to his situation is: _I can't believe he made me say sorry._

_

* * *

_

**_Hey there, just wanted to ask you guys to vote on the poll I got up on my profile. It concerns a few stories that I have planned-I want to know which one to write next. Description for stories is in the profile. Thanks a lot :D_**

__**Read then review! (and not the other way around lol) XD**


End file.
